


Origin of the Terragenesis project [EN]

by Loulou_from_TRAPPIST



Category: Terragenesis - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22333627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loulou_from_TRAPPIST/pseuds/Loulou_from_TRAPPIST
Kudos: 2





	Origin of the Terragenesis project [EN]

Voice Journal 076 of Jack Gris, Archivist on Generational Ship # 3, Columbus

The beginnings.

This diary is probably the last one I have saved, I have already covered all the historical facts of humanity to date as an interplanetary civilization, except for the beginnings of our journey.

After the rescue of the Earth by the creation and the taking of the planet by the different factions created for its purposes, the technologically acquired potential at this stage opened the eyes of humanity, with this emergency rescue plan it has developed the means necessary for the colonization of other planets.  
At this time, a significant number of debates and decisions were discussed, two new factions based on ideologies and not on opportunities were created. The Sons of Hephaestus and the Daughters of Gaia, not being taken seriously at first from the Horizon corporation and the UNSA, they have recovered many participents and sufficient funding to weigh as important factions.

In the same time, simulations have been designed to visualize the different results of terraforming, or at least the installation on other worlds. These simulations were precise and detailed, having great success with scientists working in the Human interplanetary colonization project.  
The simulator had become so popular that an independent company named Edgeworks was authorized to resell it as a mobile application, on behalf of the Terraformation campaign of the Daughters of Gaia, Terragenesis, highlighting the aspect of modification on a planetary scale as the main objective.

The success with the general public was such that the revenues generated enabled it to finance up to 20% of the space budget of some factions.  
And in 2024 the first Lunar base whose objective was to become independent was founded by the UNSA (Named United States at that time). From this point each faction could attribute to themselves the different worlds of the solar system, quickly, Mercury and Ceres revert to Horizon, Venus was terraformed by the Girls, Mars became the property of the UNSA and the launching base for missions long ranges for the outside and outside solar system. As for the Sons, they elected domicile on certain moons and dwarf planets of the external system, in particular Titan and Enceladus, Oberon, make-make ..

One century later, the first multigenerational ship sent from Mars to TRAPPIS-1 arrives at its destination. In orbit around Huanca, the new settlers were able to observe our future with their own eyes. The surprise was total however when seeing the mother ship orbiting the planet.  
The colonization of TRAPPIST-1 was therefore longer and more dangerous than expected. However, in addition to the incidents of Damu and Ruaumoko because of the newly named Tresuunak, Humanity and above all the government-wide alliance knew how to decrypt data from installations and thus take partial control of them.

Today the colony of Ostara is waging a relentless fight to decrypt the last Tresuunak with the support of all the other planets in the system.  
At the same time, the colonies of Huanca, which have been present from the start, have already started building telescopes and new generational vessels for a long time with the aim of expanding to other systems.  
Several planets have already been discovered and are awaiting validation, and some are even already validated, the planet Bacchus and Ragnarok in the Torus system, the Novae / Ether system where Pontus is located and Ke Ola / Kibo, the two planets system slightly smaller than Earth called Lethe and Boreas respectively, among others.  
Besides, the first ship, the Columbus (Second discoverer and explorer of the Americas) is already ready and will be launched next week on Earth, and I will be in it.

The destination will be Lethe, for a journey of 113 years, the atmosphere similar to Earth makes it possible to measure interesting quantities of gases and particles, in particular water vapor and oxygen, it is therefore a question of 'a prime target for us. Ragnarok is also a target of choice, indeed its dense atmosphere made it possible to identify useful materials, in particular metals, which despite the constraints, would allow a rapid construction of solid and prosperous colonies, even if I am rather skeptical my wife reassures me by saying that we have already faced Venus and Ruaumoko, and she is not wrong.

Finally, in any case I have good hope for our civilization, after the success on our system I have faith in Human potential and I am convinced that planetary expansion will allow us great progress.

End of voice journal.


End file.
